This invention relates to:                (1) an image forming apparatus for a multifunctional device such as a digital copying machine, a printer and a facsimile machine or a multifunctional device having the functions thereof, or        (2) a deflecting apparatus used in a barcode reader or the like,        (3) an image forming apparatus equipped with the aforementioned deflecting apparatus, and        (4) a method for manufacturing the deflecting apparatus.        